Meet The Electronicles!
'Meet The Electronicles! '''is a fan-made spin-off of the series, Bubble Guppies. The show follows six robot guppies in the future version of Bubbletucky, as they take on a variety of challenges and fun to never miss out. About The Show The show, Meet The Electronicles!, centers around the antics and adventures of six robotic guppies, as they face many duties in the future of Bubbletucky. The show takes place in Bubbletucky in the future. Genre: CGI, comedy, action, and adventurous Created By: Johnny Belt and Robert Scull Running Time: 22-23 minutes; Specials - 44 minutes; Movies - 90 minutes Episodes * List Of Meet The Electronicles Episodes Characters & Cast * Loundrel - Grant Palmer (''Seasons 1-3), Jay Gragnani (Seasons 4-present) * Gloobert - Carlos Alazraqui (Seasons 1-present) * Splattery - E.G Daily (Seasons 1-present) * Flatterine - Grey Griffin (Seasons 1-present) * Squidling - Jeannie Elias (Seasons 1-present) * Cadabrin - Gilbert Gottfried (Seasons 1-present) * Mr Kahani - Maurice LaMarche (Seasons 1-present) * Mrs Kahani - Tress MacNeille (Seasons 1-present) * Bloomie - Kath Soucie (Seasons 1-present) Other Characters * Mr and Mrs Bloom - Brian Stepanek and Jill Talley (Season 1-present) * The Snail Triplets - Eliana Shaskan, Zachary Gordon, and Luke Manriquez (Season 1-present) * Doomer - Jason Marsden (Season 1-present) * Mr Swiss - Ozzy Osbourne (Season 1-present) * Officer Brooks - Candi Milo (Season 1-present) * Mayor Gooder - Kari Wahlgren (Season 1-present) * Mermaid Coral - Tress MacNeille (Season 1-present) * Greedling - Martin Short (Season 1-present) * Super Evil Ball - Dee Bradley Baker (Season 1-present) * Frankie the Lobster - Jason Alexander (Season 1-present) * Devin - Jim Cummings (Season 1-present) * Pierce - Jim Cummings (Season 1-present) * Kaylee - Cheryl Chase (Season 1-present) * Slit-Mouth Monster - Jeffery Tambor (Season 1-present) * Roscoe - James Arnold Taylor (Seasons 1-present) * Dotty - Megan Hilty (Seasons 1-present) * Shine - Megan Mullally (Season 1-present) * Rex - Eliana Shaskan (Season 1-present) * Molly - Brianna Gentilella/Bailey Gambertogolio/Taylor Kaplin (Seasons 1-present) * Gil - Zachary Gordon/Jacob Bertrand/Jay Gragnani/Quinn Breslin (Seasons 1-present) * Goby - Jelani Imagi/Marleik Walker/Issac Ryan Brown/Caleb Clark (Seasons 1-present) * Deema - Angelina Wahler/Grace Kaufman/Catherine Ashmore Bradley (Seasons 1-present) * Oona - Reyna Shaskan/Tori Feinstein/Colby Kipnes (Seasons 1-present) * Nonny - Eamon Pirruccello/Jet Jurgensmeyer/AJ Kane (Seasons 1-present) * Bubble Puppy - Frank Welker (Seasons 1-present) * Stylee - Keke Palmer (Seasons 1-Present) * Mia - (Seasons 1-Present) * Zooli - Coco Grayson/Leah Javier (Seasons 1-present) * Ed - Matt Hill (Seasons 2-present) * Edd - Samuel Vincent (Seasons 2-present) * Eddy - Tony Sampson (Seasons 2-present) * Chauncy - Colby Kipnes (Seasons 2-present) * Mangus - Kath Soucie (Season 3-present) * Bleep - Quinn Breslin (Seasons 3-present) * Gigabyte - Eliana Shaskan (Season 3-present) * Morshin - Catherine Ashmore Bradley (Seasons 3-present) * Sonjay - Luke Manriquez (Season 3-present) * Tron - Grey Griffin (Seasons 3-present) * Hypnos - E.G Daily (Seasons 3-present) * G-900 - Jay Gragnani (Seasons 3-present) * Levanny - Carlos Alazraqui (Seasons 3-present) * Scarazoni - Chris Parnell (Seasons 3-present) * Princess Isabel - Caoimhe Judd (Seasons 3-present) * Earl - Fred Tatasciore (Seasons 3-present) * Alicia - Taylor Kaplin (Seasons 3-present) * Cassandra - Tori Feinstein (Seasons 3-present) Overview Kids are in for an underwater adventure and an awesomely good time with every unique episode of Meet The Electronicles. The Electronicles - Loundrel, Gloobert, Splattery, Flatterine, Squidling, and Cadabrin - are robotic guppy boys made by various chemicals. The show follows the bros and their everyday explorations as they have fun learning about life and keep the future Bubbletucky safe from bad guys. The Electronicles are each unique with their own personalities, and their own ways of going about things. The boys themselves engage kids on many levels; they're fun all around. Also, kids have always loved the idea of robots, and while the Electronicles aren't just robots, they do eventually, and they have the magic ability to behave quite the same as humans. Fun Facts *The idea for the ''Meet The Electronicles ''show was inspired by the ''Backyardigans ''episode "Cops and Robots", in which Pablo and Tasha are robots and "Robot Rampage" in a future city where robots do everything. *Splattery is a unique robot character, because he is the toughest and the strongest member of the Electronicles. Kids have always liked the idea to have a tough member of a superhero group.Category:Spin-offs Category:Robots